Eloise Hawking
|Image=MsHawking.jpg |Darsteller=Fionnula Flanagan |Actor= |Actor2= |ErsterAuftritt= |LetzterAuftritt= |Zentriert= |Auftritte= }} }} |Episodenanzahl= |Name=Ms. Hawking |Alter=70 |Geburtsdatum=1937 |Herkunft=London, England |Beruf= |GrundAus= |GrundTrip= |IslandReason= |Link=Desmond möchte einen Ring bei ihr kaufen |Familie= |Spoiler= |Synchronsprecher=Inken Sommer |Images }} Ms. Hawking ist eine Figur aus Desmonds Flashback/Traum, nachdem er das Sicherungssystem aktiviert hat. Sie arbeitet in dem Laden, in dem Desmond einen Verlobungsring für Penny kaufen möchte Vor dem Absturz Nachher befehlt Eloise einem kleinen Trupp, Daniel Faraday, Miles Straume und Charlotte Lewis (Mitglieder des Wissenschaftsteams) zu überfallen und gefangen zu nehmen. Sie nimmt zuerst an, dass sie Mitglieder der U. S. Army sind, trotz ihrer Behauptungen, dass sie Wissenschaftler wären. thumb|250px|left|"[[Ellie" bedroht Daniel mit ihrer Waffe. ]] Sie führt die Gefangenen zurück zum Lager der Feinden, wo sie sie in die Aufsicht ihres Anführers, Richard Alpert, übergab. Es scheint, dass Alpert Eloise vertraut und er bat sie später, Faraday eigenhändig zur Wasserstoffbombe zu führen, so dass er die Bombe entschärfen kann. Entlang dem Weg bemerkt Faraday, dass Eloise wie jemand aussieht, den er kennt. Sie drückt jedoch großes Misstrauen für Faraday aus und bedroht ihn zu erschießen, wenn er nicht sagt, was er tut. Er gesteht schließlich, dass er von der Zukunft kommt, aber bevor sie nicht mehr Informationen aus ihm entlocken konnte, wird sie von Sawyer und Juliet überrascht. Sawyer bedroht sie mit seiner Waffe und zwingt sie, ihre Waffe fallen zu lassen. Plötzlich findet wieder eine Zeitverschiebung statt und Faraday, Juliet, und Sawyer verschwinden. 1977 Nachdem Sawyer und Kate den Jungen Ben zu Richard Alpert brachten, fragt einer der Feinde Richard, was geschehen würde, "wenn es Ellie herausfände." Er erwähnt auch Widmore, andeutend, dass die zwei in einer Art Position der Macht sind oder dass sie Einfluss haben. thumb|250px|right|Eloise erschießt ihren [[Daniel Faraday|zukünftigen Sohn. ]] Mehrere Tage später ist Eloise am Camp der Feinde anwesend, als ein Mann hinein stürmte, eine Pistole schwenkte und bittet, sie zu sehen. Richard kommt hervor, und sagte ihm, dass Eloise zurzeit nicht da ist. Der Mann droht stattdessen, Richard zu erschießen es sei denn, dass er zu Eloise gebracht wird. Bevor der Mann handeln konnte, zielt Eloise, die wirklich im Lager ist, und schießt den Mann in den Bauch. Weil der Mann umfällt, begreift er, dass er von Eloise erschossen worden war, und er wispert ihr noch zu, dass sie es die ganze Zeit "gewusst hatte." Verwirrt fragte sie ihn dann, wer er ist, und er enthüllt, dass er ihr Sohn ist, und sie stand erschüttert über seiner Leiche. }} thumb|250px|left|Eloise und [[Richard streiten. ]] Bei der Absicht Jack und Sayid zu helfen, ünterstützt sie sie beim Auseinanderbauen der Bombe und den Kern zu entfernen, den einzigen erforderlichen Teil der Bombe. Richard protestiert gegen ihr Durcheinander mit der Strahlung, weil sie schwanger ist. Sie ignoriert seine Warnung und hilft. Sie gehen dann durch die Tunnel zu einer Stelle, wo Richard auf der Wand des Tunnels mit einem Vorschlaghammer schlägt. Er bricht die Wand durch, um den Keller von Horaces Haus bei den Baracken zu offenbaren. Eloise beharrt darauf, die Gruppe durch die Baracken zu führen, aber wird von Richard bewusstlos geschlagen. Er stellt fest, dass er ihren Anführer, Eloise, beschützen muss. Er sagt auch noch, dass sie genügend Hilfe erhalten hätten und jetzt allein weitermachen müssen. Zu einem späteren Zeitpunkt, unter unbekannten Umständen, verlässt Eloise die Insel und zieht nach Essex, Massachusetts, wo sie ihren Sohn Daniel Faraday erzieht, völlig bewusst, dass er in ihren Händen stirbt, nachdem er in die 70er Jahren zurückreist. }} Einige Jahre später ist Eloise bei Daniels Absolvierung an der Oxford University anwesend. Als Daniel und seine Freundin, Theresa Spencer, aus der Universität hinaus gingen, wurden sie von Eloise abgefangen, die um Mittagessen allein mit Daniel bat, ohne Theresa. Theresa willigt trotz der Proteste von Daniel ein, und beide verlassen Theresa, um in ein Restaurant zu gehen. thumb|250px|right|[[Daniel erhält sein Tagebuch. ]]In einem indischen Restaurant drückt Daniel seine Unzufriedenheit mit dem Verhalten von Eloise zu Theresa, seiner Freundin aus. Eloise sagt ihm, dass er keine Zeit für Frauen hätte, und dass er sich völlig auf seine Arbeit konzentrieren muss. Daniel erwähnt, dass er ein Forschungs-Stipendium von Charles Widmore erhielt. Nachdem Eloise dies hört, entschuldigt sie sich und erzählt ihm, dass sie nicht hier sei, um mit ihm zu streiten. Bevor Sie jedoch das Restaurant verlässt, gibt sie Daniel ein verpacktes Geschenk. Daniel öffnet es und darin lag ein, in Leder gebundenes, Tagebuch. }} Begegnung mit Desmond Als sie ihm einen Ring zeigt und er zustimmt, ihn zu nehmen, ist sie verärgert und antwortet, das werde er nicht tun. Nachdem Desmond sich weigert ihn zurückzugeben, erklärt sie ihm, sie wisse wer er sei. Er werde nicht um Pennys Hand anhalten und ihr damit das Herz brechen, er werde an einer Regatta teilnehmen, um sich vor Pennys Vater zu beweisen, er werde auf der Insel landen und drei Jahre lang die Taste drücken bis er gezwungen sein würde, das Sicherungssystem zu aktivieren. Sie sagt, wenn er diese Dinge nicht tue, werde "die Menschheit zu Grunde gehen." Da Desmond sich weigert, ihr den Ring zurückzugeben, beschließt sie, einen Spaziergang mit ihm zu machen. Auf diesem Spaziergang macht sie Desmond auf einen merkwürdig gekleideten Mann in einem Anzug und roten Schuhen aufmerksam und weist auf dessen modische Extravaganz hin. Als sie sich auf eine Bank setzen, versucht sie ihm zu erklären, warum er Penny nicht heiraten darf. Sie sagt, es sei sein "Weg" auf die Insel zu gehen. Plötzlich gibt es einen lauten Knall hinter ihnen, weil das Gerüst einer Baustelle heruntergefallen ist. Als Desmond und sie sich umdrehen, sehen sie, dass ein Beinpaar mit roten Schuhen aus dem Schutt herausragt. Desmond erkennt, dass dies der Mann ist, den sie ihm kurz zuvor noch gezeigt hat. Ms. Hawking gibt zu, sie habe gewusst, dass der Mann sterben werde. Auf die Frage, wieso sie ihn nicht gewarnt hätte, erklärt sie Desmond, dass er dann am nächsten Tag von einem Taxi überfahren worden wäre und hätte sie ihn davor gewarnt, hätte er Tags darauf einen tödlichen Unfall in der Dusche gehabt. Als Desmond sie daraufhin ausdruckslos anschaut, erzählt sie ihm, das Universum setze sich langfristig immer durch (ein Ausdruck, den Desmond später Charlie gegenüber erwähnt), und der Tod könne nicht verhindert werden. In ihren letzten Worten an Desmond merkt sie an, dass das Bedienen des Computers, das einzig wirklich Große sein würde, was er in seinem Leben tun werde. Sie ist außerdem auf einem Foto auf dem Tisch von Bruder Campbell zu sehen. Nach dem Absturz }} Nach der Rettung der Oceanic 6 Nachdem Ben Sun davon überzeugt hat, dass Jin noch lebt, bringt er sie zu einer Person, die dies auch beweisen könne. Gemeinsam mit Jack fahren sie dann zu einer Kirche, wo ihnen Desmond begegnet. Verwirrt fragt er, was sie dort tun, Ben antwortet, wohl das gleiche wie er. Als Desmond ihn dann fragt, ob sie auch auf der Suche nach Daniels Mutter sind, schaut Ben ihn verwundert an und geht in die Kirche. Die anderen folgen ihm. Drinnen werden sie von Ms. Hawking begrüßt. Sie erinnert Benjamin daran, dass sie sagte, es müssen „alle von ihnen“ kommen, Ben bedauert aber, dass es alles ist, was er in der kurzen Zeit schaffen konnte. Mit einem Säufzer sagt Ms. Hawking, dass sie dann nun beginnen können. . ]] Sie zeigt ihnen den Laternenmast und erklärt ihnen das die DHARMA Initiative damit die Insel gefunden hat. Sie erzählt weiterhin, das die Insel immer in Bewegung ist, aber mit Hilfe des Pendels ist sie in der Lage gewesen ein "Fenster" zur Insel zu berechnen, welches sich aber bereits in 36 Sunden wieder schliesst. Sie sagt Jack und den anderen, das Ajira Airways Flug 316 durch dieses Fenster fliegen wird und das es unbedingt dieser Flug sein muss, den sie nehmen müssen. Danach redet sie mit Jack allein und gibt ihm Lockes Abschiedsbrief. Sie erzählt ihm das die Umstände möglichst genauso sein müssen wie bei Flug 815. Sie erwähnt ausserdem das Jack Locke etwas von seinem Vater Christian Shephard geben soll. Lockes Leiche sei der "Platzhalter" für Jacks Vater thumb|250px|left|Eloise begenet [[Charles Widmore. ]] Am nächsten Tag besucht Eloise Desmond im Krankenhaus, nachdem er von Ben angeschossen worden war. Im Krankenhaus spricht Eloise mit Penny, um sie zu trösten. Als Penny fragt, ob Desmond das durch überstehen wird, sagt Eloise, dass sie es nicht weiß, und dass sie zum ersten Mal in einer langen Zeit sie nicht weiß, was als nächstes passieren wird. Nachdem Eloise aus dem Krankenhaus herausgeht, begegnet sie Charles Widmore. Widmore verzichtet darauf hinein zu gehen, um seine Tochter zu sehen, und erzählt, dass seine Beziehung mit Penny eines der Dinge war, die er opfern musste. Eloise, die dadurch verärgert wurde, sagt ihm, dass er ihr nichts über "opfern" erzählen soll, nachdem sie ihren Sohn zur Insel sandte, um zu sterben. Widmore antwortet, dass Daniel auch sein Sohn ist. Eloise ohrfeigt ihn daraufhin und geht weg. }} Wissenswertes *Sie hat den gleichen Nachnamen wie der Physiker Stephen Hawking, dem Autor von Eine kurze Geschichte der Zeit, einem Buch, das Aldo in liest und das in Bens Haus in zu sehen ist. *Die Anstecknadel, die sie trägt ist ein Ouroboros. Dieses spezielle Ouroboros schlängelt sich um seinen Schwanz, anstatt in ihn zu beißen. *In einem Interview deuten die Produzenten an, dass Ms. Hawking durch die Zeit reisen kann. ist eine der Anderen mit dem Namen Ellie zu sehen, ihr Name könnte ein Kürzel für Eloise sein. *Sie trägt den selben Vornamen wie Daniels Laborratte, Eloise Hawking. *Ihr Vorname Eloise, abgekürzt Ellis, könnte auf Georg Ellis ein Professor für angewandte Mathematik hinweisen. Interessant ist, dass Ellis und Hawking gemeinsam das Werk a large scale structure of Spacetime verfassten, welches Hawking später in Eine kurze Geschichte der Zeit für zu technisch und unlesbar hielt. }} Offene Fragen * In welcher Beziehung steht sie zu Bruder Campbell? * Kann sie durch die Zeit reisen? * Woher weiß sie, dass Desmond auf der Insel landen wird? * Woher wusste sie, dass der Mann mit den roten Schuhen sterben wird? en:Eloise Hawking es:Eloise Hawking fr:Eloise Hawking it:Eloise Hawking pl:Eloise Hawking pt:Eloise Hawking Hawking Eloise Hawking Eloise Hawking Eloise Hawking Eloise